


Attack

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell is attacked while undercover, Sam comes to the rescue but will he get there in time, or will the damage already be done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

NELL POV  
Nell rounded the corner of the office building she was working undercover in, ready to go back to OPS to write her report for the day. As she turned she came face to face with Hank, the deliveryman who also ran odd errands around the building.   
“Oh! Hi Hank, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Nell noticed something odd, he hadn’t been walking around the corner; he had been standing there, almost waiting. “Hey, I’ve been waiting for you.” Hank says.

ERIC POV  
“Oh great…” Eric muttered. How many guys are gonna hit on her in one day? Eric had been watching Nell’s day through a tiny camera on her shirt button. So far the count of guys hitting on her was up to 3.

NELL POV  
“You…what?” Nell asks, taking a step back.  
“Yeah, I saw you earlier, and I just…” his voice deepened “needed to have you.” He pushed her roughly into the opposite wall and pinned her shoulders. Automatically, Nell looked for an escape route. She glanced to her left down the hall. Empty, with lights flickering farther down.

ERIC POV  
Shit. Eric thought, and he acted fast. He called Sam and Callen, who were driving around working on another case. Callen pressed the button that turned on the car speakerphone and answered “T’sup Eric?” “Guys, Nell’s in trouble. Get to her office building, NOW!” Eric said. Sam roughly turned the car in a U-turn and narrowly missed being hit by another car. 

NELL POV  
Remembering not to panic, she reaches to her back pocket, fumbling around for her knife. Her hands are shaking and her fingers slip and the knife clambers to the ground. Hank looked down at it, anger fuming from him. He squeezes her shoulder so hard it hurts. He kicks the knife away and watches it skitter across the floor. Nell takes this opportunity to bring her knee up to his face, connecting with his nose. He punches Nell hard across the face then shoved her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. She made no sound and no effort to fight back, she curled into a ball and took it.  
Finally, he yanked her up and she saw the camera that was on her shirt button smashed on the ground.

ERIC POV  
From the camera, Eric could see only the man’s shirt, then the whole picture rotated and there was a sideways door. He realized Nell was on the ground. The next thing he saw was the man’s boot coming fast at the camera and the screen went black. Frantic, Eric switched to audio and listened for Nell’s voice.   
“Hey! Don’t touch me! Cut it out, fricking pervert!” After that, her cries were muffled.

NELL POV  
The man had Nell standing against the wall again, a gun pressed in her side. Don’t make a sound.” He ordered slowly. Nell’s breath quickened. He began to grope her and touch her all over. She tried to wiggle away, but he pushed the gun harder into her side. His hand went flat and slipped into her pants and the next thing she knew he had three fingers inside her. She let out a quick gasp.

SAM POV  
Sam ran up the stairs three at a time. He looked quickly for the sign that said third floor, and he was through it in a matter of seconds.

NELL POV  
A door down the hallway slammed and a figure began walking towards them. As he got closer, Nell could see that it was Sam. She let out a sigh of relief and the man took his fingers out of her and stuck his hand in his pocket. Upon seeing how big Sam was, he also took a step away from Nell.   
Sam walked up, all smiles. He stopped and pointed to Nell with a quirky smile on his face.   
“Tara?” He asked. Nell instantly picked up and played along.   
“Hey! Mitch! It’s been a long time!”  
“Yeah it has!” Sam replied walking gradually between Hank and Nell. “How ya been?” He asked putting his arm around her shoulder and slowly leading her away.   
“I’ve been great! How are the kids?”  
“Kids are great. Toniqua is starting kindergarten in the fall.” He said, walking even farther away from the man.   
“Really? They grow up so fast.” Nell said.  
Sam looked back at the man with this next statement. “And how’s your husband, Tara?”  
“Oh, Adam? Adam’s great. You know he had that back surgery.”  
“Oh yeah, how did that go?” Sam turned to the door that led to the stairwell and held it open for Nell. He followed her in and closed it firmly behind him,  
“What happened in there, are you okay Nell?” Concern filled Sam’s voice and eyes.   
“More or less.” Nell replied quietly. Sam gently cupped her cheek, which was swelling and starting to bruise. “Damn.” He muttered.   
Then he tried to lighten the mood by saying, “I see you got him pretty good. His nose was like a faucet.” Sam didn’t mention how his heart had swelled with pride when he saw that she had at least been able to defend herself a little.   
Nell laughed a little then Sam added, “And you’re a pretty good liar.”   
“What else did he do to you?” He noticed that she was holding her chest gingerly. He gently lifted up the front of her shirt just enough to see her bruising stomach and her ribs.  
“Shit.” He said. “Let’s get out of here.” His hands balled into fists and they walked down the stairs, and at the bottom he said to her “Nell, did he…touch you? You know…”   
“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Nell cut him off, looking down. Their voices echoed up the stairwell.   
“Hey…” Sam said gently touching her elbow. “Anything you need. We’re here for you. Us. The team. Callen, Kensi, even Deeks. We would do anything for you. I would do anything for you.”   
This struck Nell as odd. She hadn’t thought that the team actually cared about her. She was just another tech, just brains. She didn’t think they had ever even considered her a friend, let alone important to them.  
For a moment, Nell was looking up and Sam was bent down a little, and for a second their lips touched, then she backed away.   
“Anything you need.” Sam repeated.   
“I just want to go home.” She said. Sam put a gentle hand on her shoulder and said “Callen is waiting in the car.”   
As they walked, Sam dialed a number quickly on his phone. “Eric. Yeah, I got her. She’s okay. Just a little shaken up.” He turned to Nell “You know that man?” He asked her. Nell gave Sam the man’s name and then he repeated it to Eric. “No, don’t send anyone after him just yet. I want to get this jerk myself.”   
Sam hung up and they approached Sam’s car. Callen was leaning against the car with his legs crossed and arms folded. He opened the back door for Nell. “You okay little red?”  
“Yeah.” Nell lied. Callen frowned, knowing he was being lied to. Sam shook his head at Callen, let it go. Callen nodded and got in the passenger seat. Nell gave her address and Sam drove her home. He pulled into the apartment parking lot and offered to walk to her door. Nell quickly accepted and they went to her second floor apartment.   
When Nell reached her door and turned the key in the lock, she turned back to Sam.  
“Do you…do you think you could…stay?” Nell asked.   
“Of course.” Sam replied and followed her in.   
Nell sat on her couch and pulled a blanket over her lap, even though it wasn’t cold. “You want anything?” Sam asked. “No.”  
Sam wandered over to a wall near the TV. “This your family?” He asked, pointing to a faded picture in a frame showing three smiling children, two boys, one girl, who couldn’t have been more than two years old. A man sat behind them, holding one of the boys in his lap, roughing his hair up, and the woman had her head back laughing.   
“Yeah.” Nell’s voice cracked.   
Sam turned away from the picture and sat down beside Nell. “Do you want me to call Kensi or someone?”   
“No, I …I feel safe with you.” Nell replied, leaning into him. Sam wrapped an arm around her and once again their lips were close. Green eyes flickered up to stare into warm brown ones nervously. Sam pulled away a little, seeing that she was nervous, but she was only still shaken up because of earlier. To prove this, she leans in and kisses him, and he eagerly accepts. He gently caressed her shoulder and she winces when he touches where the man held her shoulder tightly. Sam pulls away upon feeling her flinch, and gets mad all over again about this guy. Nell sighed and snuggled into his strong, warm arms.   
Sam calls Callen and says he’s going to stay with Nell for a while since she is still scared, and that he will get a ride home later. Sam strokes Nell’s red hair and soon she falls asleep, and she can’t wait to wake up again in his arms.


End file.
